The present invention relates to a connector for use in the power source of, e.g., an air conditioner, a washing machine, and so on.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-111367 describes a connector which inserts and sandwiches a terminal between an upper spring and a lower spring. In this connector, to sandwich the terminal between the upper spring and the lower spring, the force for sandwiching the terminal is required to be increased.
However, when the force for sandwiching the terminal is increased, the force for inserting the terminal between the upper spring and the lower spring is required to be large. Consequently, there is a fear of damaging the substrate mounted on the terminal when the terminal is inserted.
One or more embodiments of the present invention provide a connector that can reduce the force for inserting a terminal and is hard to cause the terminal to fall off.